


i'll believe you

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Other, Prompt Fic, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: "i believe that anything is possible. and if you believe what's in that book, i'll believe you. trust you." — emma, henry.
Relationships: Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	i'll believe you

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma and henry role switch.

Emma clutched at the book in her hands, desperately wanting to erase the words that were currently echoing in her head; He'd said she was crazy. Her _dad_ said she was insane. And to Regina of all people. She thought they'd been in a good place, but really he hadn't believed her at all.  
  
"Emma."  
  
She tensed a bit, hearing Henry's voice behind her, but she didn't make any other move besides that.  
  
She felt the old would of her castle creak under the wait of it's new visitor, and for a moment she was a little freaked the old thing might break, but still she didn't move. He thought she was crazy. And that hurt.  
  
He sat next to her, close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, but not close enough that he was actually touching her. "Emma, I'm sorry. That wasn't what it sounded like."  
  
"You said I was insane. How is it not what it sounded like?" she asked, voice small as she clutched her storybook even closer to her chest.  
  
"Emma, you told me she was the Evil Queen." he told her, sounding serious enough that she found herself glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "I had to think of something to tell her to make sure she stayed off our back about Operation: Cobra."  
  
Emma turned to look at him fully then, looking up at him with a hopeful expression on her face. "So... So you believe me?"  
  
He hesitated for a bit, and Emma felt the hope slowly start to deflate when he said, "I believe that anything is possible. And if you believe what's in that book, I'll believe _you_. Trust you."  
  
Emma smiled then; she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She wanted him to be her dad, but she knew he wasn't ready yet. But he would be soon. She knew he would.

**end.**


End file.
